The New Student
by metaking22
Summary: What would happen if a new student transferred to Ryōō High pairing OCxKonata
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to take a break for inspiration searching for the New Brawl's final chappy and make my first Lucky Star fic and I know I said I would write one story at a time but I will write this with Great Cross Over Because I can't resist the urge to make a Lucky Star fic.**

**The New Student**

**Chapter 1.**

It was a nice day at Ryōō Gakuen High School Tsukasa and Kagami were walking through the school they heard a boy from North high transferred he was in there year and he was going to be in there class.

"Hey Kagami-nii chan what do you think the new student will be like?" Tsukasa asked

"Hmmm well hopefully he won't be like Kona-chan." Kagami joked

'_I wonder if he will be like Kona-chan or Nii chan?'_ Tsukasa thought

Tsukasa and her sister Kagami walked around for a couple more minutes before going to there class rooms.

Konata saw Tsukasa and called her over. "Hey Tsukasa-chan!" Konata greeted "Hey Kona-chan how have you been?" Tsukasa asked "I been doing great! How about you?" "Just fine thank you."

"Hey every one it's time to begin class!" The teacher known as Nanako Kuroi yelled "We have a new student hear to day to join our class he was born in another country but he moved to Japan and eventually transferred hear I hope you show him the same respect you show you're fellow classmates." Just then a boy around Konata's age stood up he had long black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. "Hello my name is Alonzo it's nice to meet you." The boy now known as Alonzo said while his eyes searched the room when finally landing on a beautiful blue haired girl that we all know.

'_She's beautiful I wonder if she has a boyfriend ahhhh what am I thinking of course she has one.' _Alonzo thought. Said girl had the same thoughts about Alonzo.

**A/N: How do you like my first attempt at a Lucky Star fic sorry for the short chappy and I know I said I would work on one fic at a time but I just couldn't resist I will work on this fic along with The Great Cross Over after I finally put the finally chappy of The New Brawl **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is special it includes Konata's point of view of the first chappy. I don't own any of the characters or anything in this fic except for Alonzo.**

Key:

"Konata"=talking

"**Konata"**=Yelling

'_Konata'_=thinking

**Chapter 2.**

**Konata POV**

Konata walked down the hall to her home room class and she was excited about something. The thing was she joined a Super Smash Bros Tournament and she was planning on winning the grand prize a copy of Super Smash Bros Brawl but what makes it special is because it's a limited edition that has more characters and stages then the regular version did and only three were ever made. Konata made to Kuroi's room and heard Tsukasa call her over. "Hey Tsukasa-chan!" Konata greeted "Hey Kona-chan how have you been?" "I've been doing great how about you?"

"Just fine thank you." **"HEY EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO BEGIN CLASS!"** Kuroi yelled Konata watched as Kuroi introduced the new student. _"He's so cute ahh why am I thinking this I know it's true but why do I feel like this.' _Konata thought Konata was blushing while she look at the new student, it was a very light so it was hard to see.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back to story

Alonzo sat at a table in the cafeteria he had just finished his food and was waiting for lunch to end when he saw Konata and her friends sitting at a table. "So Konata who is this new student is he cute?" Kagami asked curiously. "Yeah he is I wonder where he is right now." Konata said with a dreamy expression. "Oh looks like Konata has a crush." Kagami teased.

"Sh-shutup I don't have a crush on him!" Konata said blushing madly. "Ok what ever you say Konata what ever you say." Kagami said sarcastically. Konata suddenly felt nervous for some reason.

"Hello are you Izumi-san?" a voice said from behind Konata. Konata turned around and blushed a light blush that was hard to see before she said "yes."

**A/N:Sorry for the short chappy and cliff hanger im a little busy because I don't have time to work on my stories here but I promise I will give you a redone version of the first chappy and this chappy and maybe I might put a new chapters tomorrow hopefully I can work on them but for now enjoy this chapter and as you all know this is a OCxKonata fic but I might add YutakaxMinami.**


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

**A/N:This story is being edited right now because I messed up on it so it wont be updated till I finish the edits which might be completed by tomorrow I know I said I would update today but I look over it and I decided I did bad on this story so you will just have to wait for the next update but I hope to finish edits today or tomorrow.**

**This is Metaking22 signing out.**


End file.
